pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginning of Time
Beginning of Time is the seventh world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It is based on the Dinosaur Age, where dinosaurs still exist, volcanoes are often active, and humans are not fully evolved yet. Every 30 seconds, A volcano will erupt and will spread lava all over the ground, killing plants, zombies or making hot craters. Appearance New Plants Cabbage Shower Because of the the lava melting the ground and making craters, Cabbage Shower is used to fill the hot crater with water, making water plants plantable in the crater-of-water, it also repels and damages zombies when there's no craters to fill water in. The is the first plant you will unlock. Scannion The Zombie Pterosaurs will fly and will always switch to random lanes, Scannions can predicts any zombie's next move. You can also make this plant attack by tapping on it and spending 25 sun! This plant is unlocked after completing level 4 Potato-pult Zombie Dinosaurs come in groups of 3, but not together in one lane, but 1 zombie dinosaur in 3 different lanes. Potato-pult lobs 3 potatoes in 3 lanes, so it's basically a pult-version of Threepeashooter, but it lobs every 3 seconds, each potato deals 2 shots. So it's technically a mix of Threepeater and Cabbage-pult. This plant is unlocked after completing Level 6. Lava Lettuce Unlike Iceberg Lettuce, Lava Lettuce costs 75 sun and burns (insta-kills) any zombie that steps on it (Except Gargantuar, which takes 3 Lava Lettuce). It doesn't completely insta-kill Frozen Ne-undead-thals, but only melts it's ice block. This plant is unlocked after completing Level 9. Flaming Reed This is a much faster-firing and more damaging Lightning Reed. This plant can also deal with Zombie Dinosaurs. Unlike Lightning Reed, Flaming Reed's flames can arc at more greater distances. This plant is unlocked in Level 14. Mystery Mango Mystery Mango, when planted, explodes, disappears, and scatters 5 random seeds into random squares, these seed could either grow potato mine, chili bean, iceberg lettuce, lava lettuce or wall-nut. It commonly grows potato mines, chili beans and iceberg lettuce, it's rare to grow a lava lettuce, and extremely rare to grow a wall-nut. This plant is unlocked after you complete this world. New Zombies Basic Ne-undead-thal A zombie that needs no introduction. They appear in the first level. Conehead Ne-undead-thal A zombie that needs no introduction. They appear in the first level. Buckethead Ne-undead-thal A zombie that needs no introduction. They appear in the first level. Frozen Ne-undead-thal Frozen Ne-undead-thal is similar to Ice Block Zombie, and it's ice block can be instantly destroyed when it steps into a lava lettuce. First appears in level 10. Cavern Zombie A weakened version of gargantuar, Cavern Zombie hits any plant with it's wooden bat, and only takes 15 damage shots. First appears in Level 8 Pterosaur Zombie A dinosaur zombie that flies. This zombie moves to random lanes, and only catapult plants and scannion can hit this zombie. It flies, but it has the strength of a basic zombie. First appears in level 5. Zombie Dinosaur Like Zombie Bull and Treasure Yeti, this zombie is mysteriously a robot to. He moves twice as slow as a normal zombie, and his health is 1/4 the health of gargantuars. First appears in Level 5. Zombie Dinosaur Rider A prehistoric version of Zombie Bull Rider, except that it doesn't launch the imps, but slides them down to the ground. First appears in Level 15 Cave Gargantuar A strong zombie that hits any plant that gets in it's way with a wooden bat. First appears in level 8 Cavern Imp A weak zombie but faster than any regular zombie. First appears in level 8. Prehistoric Zombot A prehistoric version of the Zombot, operated by the present Dr. Zomboss, but more attacks and less technology-related attacks. Lines In Day 1 Penny: ''We have entered the beginning of time, User Dave.'' Crazy Dave: ''Oh no! There's volcanoes! How can we get to my taco?! HOW!?'' Penny: ''Be warned - Sometimes volcanoes will erupt and spread lava everywhere.'' ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' In Day 2 Penny: ''These cabbage showers will fill out lava craters with water, making aquatic plants plantable.'' Crazy Dave:'' 'That's great! Now let's go! ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' In Day 4 (Brain Buster) '''Crazy Dave: ''There are flying Pterosaur Zombies everywhere! Who knows where they will be next!?'' Penny: ''Try these Scannions. Tap to make them shoot lasers.'' Crazy Dave: ''LASERS!? EPIC!'' ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' In Day 11 (Brain Buster) Penny: ''Tap on the ice blocks to match and kill the Frozen Ne-undead-thals.'' Crazy Dave: ''Also watch out for basic ne-undead-thals! '' ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' In Day 15 Crazy Dave: ''There's Dinosaurs?! Zombie Dinosaurs!?'' Penny: ''User Dave, we have plants to deal with them.'' Crazy Dave: ''We're almost to my taco!'' ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' In Day 24 Crazy Dave: '' That Mr. Boss guy is back! Yay!'' Penny: ''That's not good. And now he has a new and improved Zombot.'' ''------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'' Category:Game Levels Category:Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs Zombies 2 Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas